First Night of Naruhina
by Reinatasha Uzuki Hirushina
Summary: Menceritakan kepolosan Seorang Hokage yang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat malam Warning : gaje, newbie, CANON/my fist fic/RnR?


** First Night of NaruHina**

Dimusim panas yang begitu hangat, seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik duduk santainya di pepohonan yang rindang. Dengan heningnya, dia membiarkan rambut kuningnya berayun dibawa hembusan angin. Seolah - olah dia sedang menikmati kepala dengan simbol konoha, menandakan dia adalah ninja dari desa konoha. Pemuda itu sedang beristirahat dengan masa dimana dia tidak ada misi. Dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa kemarin dia sudah melamar sang pujaan hati untuk menikahinya. Padahal pernikahannya itu sebulan lagi, dia sudah canggung dan menabung uang dari pemberian misi. Soalnya, dia sudah berjanji kepada semua teman - temannya bahwa dia akan mentraktir mi ramen setelah hari pernikahannya itu. Apalagi disana ada Chouji...

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning :Typo, Gaje, CANON.

Pernikahan telah dimulai. Pria berambut kuning itu membuka mata birunya dengan bulat. Dia terpanah melihat gadis yang mulai mendekatinya. Dengan mata silvernya tanpa pupil, rambut indigonya yang digerai dengan memakai perhiasan mahkota diatas kepalanya dan kain putih yang menjuntai kebawah. Gaun putih dengan tangan lentik yang membawa bunga, membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Cantik sekali.." ucap pria itu dalam hati

"Naruto" ucap gadis berambut indigo itu kepada sang suaminya

"Hinata" ucap pria berambut kuning itu kepada sang istrinya

Setelah itu...

(Sudahlah!Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi!)

Semuanya telah senang saat pernikahan itu malamnya?kedua mempelai itu malah saling kebingungan.

**~ Naruhina ~**

Tampak malamya, pria berambut kuning itu duduk di jendela melihat suasana malam di desa konoha yang dingin. Sementara istrinya? dia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan muka merah seperti biasanya.

"Kuramaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Naruto kepada siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang ada didalam tubuhnya

**"Bodoh!"Cepat kau panggil istrimu!lalu kau bawa dia ke ranjangmu!"**

"Tapi, aku masih belum ingin tidur!kau tahu kan?sebelum pernikahan berlangsung, aku sudah tidur puas"

**"-"**

Sesaat naruto sedang berbicara dengan kurama(kyuubi), Hinata membuka kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk. Dia langsung mendekati Naruto dan melepaskan handuk dari tubuhnya. Reaksi Naruto? Jangan ditanya! mukanya sudah seperti Hinata, bahkan mengalahkan kemerahan Hinata waktu itu. Dengan sergapnya pria berambut kuning itu mengambil handuk yang dilepaskan oleh Hinata dan memakaikannya kembali pada Hinata.

"Bo, bodoh! Jangan melepaskan handuk dengan sembarangan ! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat dari jendela atau kau masuk angin? Lagipula,kenapa kau tidak memakai ba, baju?!" ucap Naruto yang tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa merah mukanya

"Ta,tapi..."

"Jangan - jangan Hinata?kauu..."

"Eh?!" muka hinata memerah,dia takut ketahuan bahwa dia yang lebih dulu sudah nafsu untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri

DEGG!

"Kau kebiasaan kalau kau tidur tidak pernah memakai baju ya?"

"Hah?!"

Hinata kesal mendengar hal itu. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata sinis. Dia berpikir apa suaminya itu berpura - pura bodoh? apa benar bodoh?. Yang jelas, dia sudah melihat suaminya sudah terkapar tidur diranjang yang empuk itu. Dia bangga dengan suaminya karna 2 hari lagi suaminya akan menjadi Hokage di desa ini. Tapi, kenapa hal hubungan intim suami istri saja tidak tahu?

Yang jelas,hanya Naruto yang tahu

** ~ NaruHina ~**

Pagi telah tiba, Bulan yang tadinya menyinari cahaya di konoha telah berganti dengan matahari. Suara burung yang beryanyi merdu mulai terdengar. Rakyat konohapun sudah memulai kegiatannya masing - masing. Sedangkan pengantin baru? mereka masih tidur tanpa melakukan hubungan suami istri.

"NAAAARRUUUTTOOO!" ketuk seorang gadis cantik berambut pink muda mulai mengetuk pintu rumah Uzumaki

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu mulai bangun dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang sangat luas dengan memakai piyama.

"Sakura?" ucap naruto dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ohayou naruto! Aku sudah lapar nih..." ucap Chouji dengan memegang perutnya

"Hmmm... Sebentar.. aku mandi dulu... kalian masuk saja dulu." ucap naruto yang masih ingin tidur

Sementara itu, sakura dan yang lainnya duduk dengan manis di rumah baru naruto. Mereka terus melihat - lihat rumah temannya yang dulunya bodoh itu. Alangkah megahnya rumahnya sekarang. Walau benda - bendanya masih terlalu sedikit. Tapi, sudah tertata dengan rapi. Saat menikmati suasana rumah baru Naruto, Hinata datang dengan senyuman manisnya dan menghampiri teman - temannya. Dengan baju jouninnya dan jaket anti peluru yang dipakainya,dia yang sekarang telah menjadi lebih dewasa dan pemberani(walaupun masih ada perkembangan yang terbilang hanya 15%). Naruto pun juga menyusulnya dengan pakaian sama dengan istrinya. Mereka semua langsung pergi ke ichiraku ramen. Dan benar saja,belum apa - apa,Chouji sudah memesan mie ramen 20 mangkuk. Sementara pengantin baru?mereka duduk berdua yang telah disediakan oleh pak Teuchi dan Ayame.

"Hei Naruto, bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Hinata?Jelaskan dongggg!"ucap Kiba dengan senyum usil

Shannarrroo!

DUAKK

Kibapun langsung ditinju oleh sakura dengan pukulan ala Tsunade..

"DASAR BODOH!MENGAPA KAU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU SIH?!"teriak sakura membuat semua orang yang ada di ramen itu sweatdrop

"Tidak apa - apa kan sakura?kami hanya tidur berdua. Itu saja" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya

Mendengar hal itu,Teman - teman naruto yang sedang menikmati ramennya itu pun langsung terhenti (Kecuali Chouji yang tidak bisa menghentikan makannya itu sebelum mangkuk ke 20). Mereka kaget dan langsung menatapkan pandangan serius ke Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata?dia hanya menunduk dengan muka memerah.

"K,kau ti tidak melakukan apapun Naruto?"tanya Sakura dengan pelan

"Tidak"

"Sama sekali tidak menyentuh tubuh Hinata?"tanya Ino pelan

"Tidak"

Hening sejenak,Naruto sampai heran melihat kelakuan aneh teman - teman. Mereka semua Hening(Lebih tepatnya sweatdrop),membuat kedai ramen yang tadinya ribut menjadi tenang.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik dan..

"BAAAAKKKKAAAAAAA!'''Teriak semua orang yang ada di ramen itu.

Naruto pun terkejut. Bukan hanya Naruto,Pak Teuchi dan Ayame bahkan yang ada di sekitar kedai ramen itu sangat terkejut. Bahkan Choujipun sampai tersedak. Hinata yang masih tertunduk mulai memerah semerah apel busuk. eh?bukan!tomat

"Aduuhhh... Narutooo..!ucap Ino yang sudah tidak tahu mau bicara apa.

"Memang kenapa?Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi?"

"Bodoh!kau harus memasukkan..."

Kiba sengaja menggantung kata - katanya karna melihat 2 cewek(pastinya Ino dan Sakura) melihatnya dengan tatapan sangar

"Memasukkan apa?"tanya Naruto penasaran

Sakura menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Dia langsung menepuk pundak Hinata yang masih saja menunduk dengan muka merahnyyaaa...

"Hinata,Kau tidak memberitahu Naruto?"

"Ma,maaf Sakura. Bu,bukannya aku tidak memberitahu Naruto. Sa,saat ingin kuberitahu Naruto,Na,naruto malah sudah ketiduran"

"Tapi,kau ingin kan kalau kalian segera mempunyai keturunan?"

"Te,tentu saja Sakura."

"Kalau begitu,berjanjilah kepadaku kalau malam ini kau akan memberitahunya"

"I,iya. Aku janji Sakura"

Semua melanjutkan makannya. Chouji yang sudah kenyang itu malah tertidur nyeyak. Hingga tak terasa sudah malam hari. Setelah makan ramen,semuanya menuju rumahnya masing - masing dan mengucapkan selamat lagi kepada pernikahan mereka berdua. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah. Dengan melihat dompet kodok yang tadinya gemuk menjadi kempes,Naruto menghela nafas karena dia harus mengumpulkan tabungannya dari awal.

"Hahhh... Tabunganku habis hinataaa.." ucap Naruto dengan lemas

"Tidak apa - apa Naruto. Kau kan lusa akan jadi Hokage"ucap Hinata menghibur Suaminya yang sudah lemas itu

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan senyum kecil dan tatapan menyesal. Dengan tatapan itu,itu makin membuat Hinata heran.

"Hinata,jika aku menjadi Hokage,mungkin aku akan bertemu denganmu malam saja"Ucap Naruto sedih

Kata - kata Naruto itu membuat Hinata teringat perkataan Sakura waktu itu. Dengan sergapnya,Hinata langsung menggemgam tangan pun kaget.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Kata Naruto kita udah gak punya waktu lagi kan?makanya,Ayo!"

"Ayo apa?"

"Ayo kita buat anak!"

"HAH?!"

Hinata langsung menggemgam Naruto dengan erat - erat dan membuatnya lari seperti dikejar -kejar anjing. Mereka menuju kerumah mereka dengan keringat yang menggumpal.

* skip time *

Matahari kembali menyinarkan sinarnya. Burung pun mulai berkicauan. Semua memulai kehidupan paginya dengan senyuman manis pada wajah mereka. Kecuali Naruto yang memulai wajahnya seperti bulan kesiangan. Terlihat kantung mata berwarna hitam yang ada di bawah mata birunya itu. Sekarang dia menuju ke ruang Hokage. Tsunade memerintahkannya untuk datang ke ruang Hokage. Tapi,sekarang mungkin bukan waktunya karna dari tadi dia terus menguap.

"HOAHH... Duh!ini semua gara - gara Hinata"ujar Naruto kesal

**"Tapi, kau asyik kan?enak dong membuatnya!"Tanya kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya**

"Enak apanya!"Semalaman aku terus dipaksa oleh Hinata!Sampai - sampai aku tak tidur"Ternyata membuat anak itu merepotkan!"

**"_" **

** ~ OWARI ~**

**A/N : Ini adalah Fic pertamaku. Kalau ada kesalahan. Maaf ya para senpai. L**

**RnR?**


End file.
